Beat
by NotebookPaper
Summary: May be viewed as pointless smut, but you can certainly hunt for a deeper meaning. Sora and Kairi have a falling out, but their Nobodies are there to coerce them into accepting one another again. [SoraxKairi, NaminéxRoxas]


Title: Beat

Author: NotebookPaper

Pairing: SoraxKairi, NaminéxRoxas

Notes: May be viewed as pointless smut, but you can definitely search for a deeper meaning. I had fun writting this over a span of six months. It didn't take me that long to write it, but it was something I felt needed to be done over time. I'd sit down and write/edit for a few hours then leave it for a couple days/weeks and come back. For some reason I think that may have kept it feeling fresh.

Also, I'm toying with a larger plot to follow this, and after you read I'm sure you will see that it will hold much more mature content than the games themselves. I will leave a hort explanation at the end and if people want me to continue I gladly will.

Kudos if you can tell me where my only one-word paragraph comes from ((Hint: It's a real novel. Like the ones without pictures and are a couple inches thick.))

I really hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or even a replica of Naminé's sketchbook.

'Why do boys have to be so jealous?' Kairi mused as she sat on her bed in purple silk pajamas. Her knees were drawn up to her chin and she was resting her chin in the tiny crevice that formed between them.

That day had started out just like any other on the Destiny Islands. It was a weekend so Kairi, Sora and Riku had gone to their small island to play the day away without worries of homework and chores and other things. Riku and Kairi had gotten to the place earlier than Sora and had gone into the surrounding sea without him, the two of them in their bathing suits. They had ended up in a serious match of water wrestling and were found in a compromising position when Sora finally made it on the scene. Kairi barely remembered what exactly had happened that Sora was so upset about; Riku and Kairi were cofused until they had pried the truth from Sora and had him storm off from them. Riku had felt terrible and had ended up leaving as well, the two of them feeling guilty, not because they had been caught doing anything, but because Sora would even think something like that about them. Riku was like an older brother to Kairi, and she had never even thought of him in such a way. It was stupid of Sora to think that something like that would happen between them, especially in such plain view.

When he had accused them, he had even commented on how slutty Kairi's bikini looked. That had cut deep because the entire night before she had been giggling and smiling to herself about what Sora might think of the bathing suit. She had hoped he would find it attractive, or even sexy, but telling her it made her look like a slut was not something she had not counted on. Riku had assured her it was just because he was angry, but she had ended up snapping at him and even yelling at him that it was his fault. The scene replayed in her mind crystal clear.

_"Don't worry about it Kairi. He's just angry and doesn't know what he's saying. I'm sure he'd think it looked fine on you if he was in a better mood," Riku said in a consoling voice, but Kairi wouldn't hear it._

_"Oh really?! So, if you hadn't put your hands all over me it would look fine?! I don't think so Riku. It's all your fault for wanting to swim with me before Sora got here. I bet you think I'm just a slut too!" The red-head was crying angry tears as she yelled at Riku and the silver haired boy looked down at his feet, deciding not to deal with his angry friend right now. She was just as insane as Sora at the moment. After a few minutes of listening to the girl sob he sensed her loosening up a bit and looked up at her. Her gaze was remourseful._

_"I'm sorry, Riku. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have worn something like this out here anyway. My mother even warned me against it." She sighed. "It's my fault I look like a whore." She let out a self-reproachful sob, and Riku's brow came together._

_"C'mon, Kairi, You don't look any different than any other girls running around on the beach, I admit, you are pretty, but Sora probably sees you differently than anyone else. You're even prettier in his eyes than anyone else's. He's just jealous." He sat down next to her in the sand, his bare chest coming in contact with his legs as he leaned forward to look into her face. He nudged her gently with his elbow so she would look at him. "If I saw the girl I admired in something like this, water wrestling with some other guy I would overreact too." Kairi couldn't help but smile. She always thought Sora felt something for her, and it seemed that others KNEW it, but he had yet to tell her. She found it rather sweet._

_"Are you sure he feels that way about me?" Riku made a noise that made it sound like she should already know,_

_"It's written all over his goofy face." They both laughed._

After that Riku decided to leave, saying that he was going to go and try to explain it to Sora because he still felt a little bad. Kairi had talked him out of it, explaining that she should be the one to do it because it was mostly her fault even if she hadn't intended it. The silver-haired boy agreed and left her to her thoughts.

When Kairi later walked to Sora's house, wearing a simple dark purple shirt and a white skirt, he had answered the door, his face dropping when he saw her. This played back in her mind as well.

_"Oh, hello, Kairi." His tone had been cold, something she was not accustomed to for the spikey-haired brunette. "Where's Riku?" he said and she gulped,_

_"He went home a while ago. I came to apologize."_

_"Oh Really? For what?"_

_"For what you saw when you came to the island." Her voice was getting defensive and she was beginning to get flustered by his accusing tone._

_"Oh, that." He came out of his house and shut the door behind him, watching her expectantly as she took a few steps back. Kairi became uncomfortable and ran a hand through her soft red hair. Finally she couldn't take it._

_"Are you going to say anything?" Her tone was slightly exasperated. Sora frowned at her; the look made her heart constrict._

_"I was waiting for an explanation." _

_"For what?!" Her hands thrust out behind her as she yelled out to him. Someone walking by, she thought it might be Selphie, cast a curious look in their direction, but didn't comment._

_"For why you and Riku never told me you were like that!" Sora's tone was level, but it sounded deadly. Kairi stared at him as if he had an extra head._

_"Riku and I are not 'Like That'!" she yelled back him._

_"That's what I saw," he said with a shrug and turned around to go back inside his house. Kairi was devestated, and, not knowing what to do, she ran up the few feet left to the front door of his house. The young teen turned around, his expression one of serious apathy. _

_That was, until she raised her hand and slapped him a good one across the face. The boy stood there, dumbfounded at Kairi's actions. He reached up numbly and touched his burning cheek. Kairi was shocked at herself as well, but she didn't show it on her face as she began to yell at him._

_"I can't believe you would even think something like that! Riku and I would never do something like that to you, especially since I'm not in love with him! I love you!" Not really registering what she said at the time, Kairi stormed off, running towards her own house that really wasn't all that far away. She never looked back._

Now, sitting on her bed hours later, she wondered if she had gone too far. She had hoped Sora would come and seek her out later, hoping against hope that he would understand and come to accept her apology, or even apologize for himself. That did not seem to be the case. Kairi relaxed herself from her sitting position and stretched out on her full sized bed. Her head made contact with her pillow and she closed her azure eyes. She needed a little girl talk.

'Naminé?' she asked silently in her mind.

She had done this often before. Kairi was able to speak with her Nobody, Naminé, because the two of them had once been separated. As far as she knew Sora could do the same. Talking to someone who knew her every thought was a bit uncomfortable at first, but slowly she found that having this sort of companionship, even though they were basically the same person, was comforting. It was like having a sister that you didn't fight with, who understood you like no other.

A quiet voice echoed inside her head. It was almost ethereal.

_Yes, Kairi? _she said in voice that sounded empathetic.

'Have you been paying attention to what has happened?'

_It's kind of hard not to. I can feel the pain in your heart._

'Was it wrong of me to do what I did? Would you have done that to Roxas?' The girl in her mind giggled.

_I probably would have. Roxas and I are exactly like you two anyway._

Kairi had always wondered if the two Nobodies had ever had a relationship. When her mind went through the events that happened since the day a few years ago when she Riku and Sora were whisked away from their home, she realized that there was a lot of time unaccounted for the two Nobodies. Well, Naminé had been held captive by Organization XIII, and Kairi assumed that Roxas would have joined close to the time that she had. Perhaps they had time with each other.

_It was never much._ Naminé spoke, as if reading her thoughts. _Nothing ever actually happened, but we did kiss once the last time I saw him in Castle Oblivion._ Kairi blushed.

'Really?' She felt sort of jealous, but she and Sora rarely had any time alone enough to progress very far. Roxas and Naminé had probably met in secret.

_Yes. _She could hear her give a slight giggle. _It was quick, and he had started it. Nothing too special besides it being my first. I miss him._

'I miss Sora.'

With her eyes still closed, Kairi imagined Sora being the one in the water with her today besides Riku. She was sure that if that had been the case she might just have gotten her first kiss that morning. Her mind wandered, wondering what his full lips would feel like on hers, and how his hands would have felt on her bare skin in a more than friendly way. Without giving a thought to Naminé's presence in her mind, not doubt she had been there the few times before when she had done something like this, probably thinking of Roxas the same way she thought of Sora, Kairi reached her hand underneath her pajama top and touched her developed breasts. She imagined it being Sora's hand and not her own as she did so. Her nipples hardened a bit and a small shiver went through her body.

But soon she realized that it really wasn't Sora doing these things to her and sighed, feeling a little bit lonely, and embarrassed.

'What's wrong with me, Naminé?' Kairi asked, a blush on her cheeks because of the small, sexual act she had just done. There was a pause before her Nobody answered.

_There's nothing wrong with it._

'But it feels a little...you know...dirty. It's like I'm cheating.' There was another pause before she heard Naminé give a little giggle.

_No it's not. It's not like you're letting someone else besides yourself touch you. _The girl did have a point.

'I guess that's true.' She was ready to let the subject drop, but then something occured to her. 'Naminé?' She made an noise to show she was listening. 'Can you _feel_ what I do to myself?' A cricket chirped outside.

_...Yes._ Kairi's cheeks turned crimson. _I mean, I AM you, you know. It's not like we're closet lesbians or something._

Kairi had never been against the sexuality, nor did she think of it like that. She just hadn't expected that whenever she touched herself Naminé felt it. It made sense, and as she thought about it a little more it seemed perfectly natural. All of a sudden she remembered back to when she was a child, before she came to this world and had friends like Sora and Riku. Whenever she had been lonely she would talk to an imaginary friend, someone she would cry to when she was sad, and hug when she felt better, All the other kids had thought she was nuts, but she had always known someone was there to keep her company when she was lonely. She didn't know if that 'imaginary friend' was Naminé, but right now she was lonely. Lonely in a different way than when she was a child. There was silence before she worked up the nerve to ask what she was going to, knowing full well that Naminé already knew her question, but wouldn't probe unless she thought it necessary.

'Naminé?' The Nobody made the noise again to show she was listening. 'Can you...separate yourself from me? Even for a little while?' Another noise came from Naminé, one that showed Kairi she was thinking about how to answer.

_I'm not sure, but maybe. Yes, I think it's possible. _Naminé hesitated, giving Kairi a chance to think it over. _Why?_

'Because I'm...lonely and I think you could help me better if you were out here.' The red-head seemed a bit more confidant than before, and Naminé let out yet another giggle, seeing that this would actually serve them both a little bit. She had always liked the way it felt to move around on her own, something someone who'd always been able to move on their own didn't.

_Stay still for a moment, and breath normally. _Kairi did as she was told.

A strange feeling soon came over her body that intensified each second that passed. She felt something trying to push its way out of her petite form. For a moment she almost panicked, wondering what it was out of pure shock until she remembered what Naminé was trying to do. It wasn't the least bit painful. Her body just felt little colder and she started to see the back of someone's blonde head looming above her. Kairi almost wanted to scream, but for some reason she didn't and just let the girl continue on her way. It looked odd. The blonde was sitting inside of her stomach, it seemed, trying to get her breathing under control. Momentarily Kairi wondered if it hurt at all, but somehow she knew it was just sort of shocking. Soon, the Nobody was completely outside of her Somebody's body.

Silence ensued once she was finished and sitting on her shins at the bottom of Kairi's bed, The blonde wore an almost exact match to Kairi's pajamas, which consisted of a silky button-up shirt and loose pants made of the same material, only Naminé's were white instead of purple. It took a moment for the two to finally look at each other. It had been close to a month since Kairi had last seen Naminé in The Castle that Never Was, and she still looked pretty much the same. The only notable difference was that she had a wider smile, and her eyes sparkled much the same as her Somebody's eyes did. Perhaps it was because nothing was threatening the peace of their world anymore. Or maybe it was because of what the two of them planned to do.

It was sort of awkward, the two of them not really starting anything for several minutes. Naminé was the first to move very much. From where she was on the bed she moved her lithe body from her sitting position into one that matched the crawling motion of an animal with the same build. She moved in that manner up to Kairi's side and laid next to her on her stomach, smiling at the red-head comfortingly. A blush could be seen easily on both of their faces, the redness sliding over the bridge of their noses to the other sides of their faces. Kairi was the first to break the silence.

"Um...how do we start?" It felt odd to talk out loud to Naminé after so many conversations in her head. She also felt sort of sheepish for not wanting to be the one to actually start it. Idly, Kairi remembered the first time she had touched herself. It was almost an accident, actually. It seemed that one night her hand had was just magnetically attracted to her chest and out of a daze she realized that the way she had touched herself felt _better_ than any other way she had touched herself before. She had rubbed her developing breasts with a bit more fervor after realizing this, and soon she realized also that there was an intensifying heat between her legs. Needless to say her other hand had found its way there soon after. The young girl had been embarrased beyond belief afterwards, and had decided that would be the only time she did it. Later, inevitably, she found herself wanting to do it again. It was much the same feeling she had now. Something about Naminé and her doing what they were about to do seemed just as dirty as masterbateing had seemed, but perhaps afterwards she would find it really wasn't all that bad. They were the same person.

Naminé giggled.

"I can't read your mind, but I can see everything you're thinking about on your face." Her joking tone made Kairi feel a bit more comfortable.

The Nobody's hand touched her cheek in a way that made her skin warm. Somehow she could tell that it was a warning that she was going to go a bit farther. Her pale hand moved from her cheek and slid down over Kairi's silky pajamas, pushing gently on her breast in a way that made her inhale and close her eyes. It was more the thought of the act that made her act in such a way, but that didn't mean it didn't feel good. Soon she felt Naminé's lips overlap hers in a sweet kiss. It was like she knew her so well that she knew exactly where to touch to make it feel good. It was only the beginning for them, Kairi mused idly.

* * *

In his own bedroom, only houses away from where Kairi was in hers, Sora was leaning against his windowsill and looking up at the sky. His eyes were a little sad looking, but otherwise the way he held himself was still regal and alert. It was the side affects of the life he had lived for the past few years no doubt. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of black flannel pants, his hair just as spikey as ever as his eyes turned away from the night sky and to his hand on his bed covers to his right. His mind was busy contemplating the events of the day, already he realized he had overreacted this morning at the island. His cheek still burned from the slap that Kairi had given him, but he had a feeling it wasn't a physical burn anymore. A blow to his pride maybe, or even to his heart. To think he had driven Kairi, the purest person he knew, so far. He heaved a large sigh and laid himself out over the top of his covers, feeling sorry for himself, and for his two friends. Kairi had even said that she loved him. 'Ooh, man.'

_Dude, you screwed up. Instead of moping about it, go DO something about it,_ Roxas' familiar voice coaxed him.

'Why? I think I've done enough damage.' The brunette felt truly self-reproachful. 'I think I'd just cause more problems.' He heard Roxas give an ethereal chuckle.

_You think too hard. You know, and trust me on this, that all of the scenarios and excuses you make up don't really count for this situation. _Roxas' voice took on a slightly softer tone, but still strong and boyish. _Besides, if you don't do something, who's to say Kairi will? You might just push her away without realizing it. I don't want that._ Sora felt a pang of pity for his Nobody. His relationship with Naminé was appearently at steak here as well.

'How do you know that will happen? Do you know something about them that I don't?'

_Pssh. I don't understand them any better than you do, Sora. Girls are an enigma._ Sora tried not to laugh at the picture that formed in his head of all the women he had ever met running after Roxas with pitchforks. Appearently Roxas already noticed it and started laughing something feirce inside his head. _Priceless._ Sora joined him in the laughter, but it soon faded.

'Yeah, but it doesn't solve my problems.' Silence claimed them for a while and Sora began to feel his eyes drooping with sleep. He wished he could just tell Kairi everything he felt about her, how much he wanted to hold her and keep her safe from everything that could possibly happen, amoung other things. He wished she were here right now beside him, so he could touch her face, the soft side of her waist, and so much more. His eyes closed as he imagined his battle calloused hands running over every slender, discreet and very obvious curve in her body.

_Hold it there, buddy. With that much candy you're going to make yourself sick. _Sora's eyes shot open at the sound of Roxas' voice, his cheeks aflare.

'What the hell do you mean?! You never complained before. You always think of Naminé anyway...' Sora couldn't believe he was defending himself against himself. In a way anyway. The thought at any other time would have made him chuckle, but something about Roxas' apathy for his situation pissed him off. He couldn't understand how he could be so much like him, and yet still be so..._cool_ about this situation.

_Well yeah, but... _The crimson that would be on Roxas' face could easily be imagined. _But we have to focus on actually GETTING her back before you make yourself sick thinking about something you think you can't have. _It made sense, Sora guessed.

'So...what do you suggest?' There was a good minute of silence before he got his answer.

_Well, forget everything that has happened in the last few days and try and think of what women love most. What could melt her heart so completely that she couldn't help but forgive you for being an idiot? _Sora frowned.

'You're making _me _sound like an emotional idiot, and that doesn't look good for you either.' Roxas grumbled at the response. Sora could tell he was miffed about him being so difficult.

_Okay, listen to me. Since I am you, basically, I feel the same way, but I also see everything that you see, hear, speak, AND think, I'm sure that we should go by my advice. I think the same way you do, but I don't have the outside influence to make me feel like an idiot. Think about it. If you do something good for Kairi, do you think she'd care how it would look to Riku, Wakka, Tidus, or even Donald and Goofy? She'd feel so loved the embarrasment on your part wouldn't matter. Geez! For all you know you'd get something really good out of it that would probably only make the others jealous. _So both of them _were_ thinking dirty._ So just THINK. What is it that a girl would like most?_ Sora, still feeling like being difficult, pouted.

'Seeing two guys kiss?' Roxas heaved an agitated sigh.

_No! A spontaneously romantic moment! Just the two of you. Er...the four of us. Throw pebbles at her window. Sneak into her room and whisper how you feel about her until she wakes up, then apologize to her with all of your heart and give her a toe-curling kiss!_ The Nobody's tone was serious, and in no way joking despite the wording. Had he been saying it like some soap opera star Sora might have called him a sap, but he guessed what he said made sense.

'So...you want me to sneak out right now and break into her room and tell her how much I love her in our pajamas?'

_No, we want us to go out right now and SNEAK into THEIR room and tell THEM how much we love them in our pajamas. Who knows? The whole pajama thing just might work to our advantage. _Roxas let out a devious chuckle. Sora couldn't help but smile, but it soon turned into a frown and he shook his head. _Aww, c'mon. Nothing's wrong with just imagining..._ Sora eventually chuckled and shook his head again, this time in a good way.

'Yeah, you're right. thanks for talking me throught that.'

_Nah, don't worry about it. I just miss Naminé. _Sora could feel Roxas' happiness as he stood up to put on a black T-shirt and escaped out of his bedroom window. Their heart was beating lightyears it seemed.

On the ground outside and underneath Kairi's upstairs window, Sora looked up to see the lights off. Everything looked pretty normal when he started to climb a makeshift ladder, those things that have plants growing on them, up towards that window. Oh how little he knew.

'This is crazy!' He yelled at himself.

_Isn't it great? _His 'self' seemed a little too jovial about the event.

As he came closer something was tingling inside himself. Despite his skepticism, he was excited, but that was not what tingled. It felt like something was _different_, like there was something going on that normally didn't. Something he wouldn't expect. 'Is she awake?' he asked Roxas.

_How should I know? Just keep going! _Sora stalled for a moment, nervous suddenly. Without asking for advice Roxas gave it to him. _Geez, if it makes you feel better wait just under her window and listen for her to make sure she's asleep!_

Sora nodded, and continued up until he thought the tallest spike of his hair was just about to show over Kairi's open windowsill. He lifted one side of his head towards the window and listened. At first he didn't hear anything, but as he waited the sound of shuffling covers could be heard. Almost immediately after the shuffling stopped he heard Kairi make a strange, high pitched noise that was quickly followed by what sounded like an airy, throaty moan. His heart started to sink. Even if he wasn't quite...'experienced' himself he understood what the sounds were. They were the sounds of physical pleasure, and by the sound of it whoever was touching Kairi did a damn good job. It was like she didn't even know her parents were home. He was ready to climb back down and go back to his room. He guessed his _older_ more _handsome_ friend had gotten to her first. Screw them both for lying, though it seemed they beat him to it. Roxas took this instant to make a wise crack.

_Wow, that's harsh of you. Just run away, huh? _Sora sighed, not wanting to endure a lecture about 'manliness' from a sentimental lunatic that had just fed him a load of crap. _Hey! I thought it sounded good. Stop going and running away! Something tells me we should go take a look and I don't hear Riku up there. Maybe it's not him?_

'Oh yeah, like someone else would be so much better.' Sora rolled his eyes and continued to descend.

_No! I mean...uh...ah hell! Haven't you heard about masturbation?_ Sora almost choked. _See!? What if that's all she's doing?_

An image of Kairi laying back on her bed, one hand gripping the sheets while the other was invisible underneath her covers, flashed through his head. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dimmed with pleasure, her lips parted, her skin was flushed and her lithe body taut with passion. As was normal with him, he imagined her top off. This image made him shiver.

_That's..._ Roxas didn't finish, but Sora knew what he would end the phrase with. 'Intense.' He felt himself nod. Had Roxas been anyone else he would have been angry about some one thinking of Kairi in such a way. Somewhow it was all right.

The brunette was glued to his spot in the middle of his 'ladder' when another noise made his heart drop. It was a coherent word this time.

"_Kairi!_" The shout was followed by a long moan that faded into the night only to be joined by another. _Were_ her parents really home?

'So...she's actually a lesbian,' Sora growled inwardly and started to climb back down, a murderous scowl on his face. He had just started to get his hopes again only to have them dashed. His heart sank with a betrayal, like a painful wound inflicted by the unlikliest of enemies. Kairi had never been interested. No, she was definitely more interested in her living room _carpet_, than him. 'All the times I thought about her...'

_Wait!_ Roxas cut him off. _I'd know that voice anywhere!_ The Nobody's voice sounded haggard, and almost wild with some new sort of want. What was going through his head? _It's...! _He was cut off by yet another long, pleasurful sound.

"_Naminé!_" Sora looked up in disbelief. The brunette felt his emotions turned a complete one-eighty. Something about what he thought awaited him in the room was so completely alluring he was almost afraid to go look now. But that certainly was not a notion born of unwanting.

* * *

Naminé basked in the feeling of perspiration on her forehead. Something about being on the outside doing something like this seemed so much more amazing that shivering inside of her shell that was Kairi whilst she manipulated herself. Like this she was able to target places that the red-head missed that would send her over the edge just as well as any other technique she used, if not, better, or in a slower way that would build up so much tension her body could do nothing but quiver until it burst. It was the same for her. Though Naminé was never in control from the inside, Kairi was able to find places she never thought of, new places that immediately brought on a wave of gooseflesh no matter how hot the situation was.

At that moment the two of them were facing opposite directions, their heads at opposite ends of Kairi's full sized bed, which was, oddly enough covered with hearts and ducks while the two of them were naked as the day the red-head was born. They were breathing heavily, their heads resting on the inside of the others thighs. Hot mist was exhaled each time one of them breathed, cascading over the others thin, nearly hairless mounds. They had just finished their first, for lack of a better term, out-of-body experience. One of Naminé's impossibly pale arms was draped lazily over Kairi's tan, vuluptuous legs, and vice versa. The image from overhead would look symmetrical minus the girls obvious differeneces in the hair and skin-tone department. The two of them stared at the ceiling. It was the first time either of them had ever felt something so different from normal masturbation. Just like when Kairi had first touched herself, Naminé felt a little embarrassed, or even guilty because the first time she was touched in such a way was not from the one she loved. Yet, it still seemed perfectly natural. Just as she had reasoned for Kairi earlier.

After a few moments were taken to calm their breathing the two of them sat up almost simultaniously. When their eyes met they giggled at the action, realizing just how alike they were. Naminé's eyes closed as she smiled, and soon the smile turned to her normal grin as her eyes opened lazily to see Kairi in much the same fashion. Without warning the two of them leaned forward, their excuisitely developed breasts touching, and laid a chaste kiss on the others' lips. Playing the 'devils advocate' Kairi slipped her tongue out over Naminé's swollen lips. The blonde could taste herself.

Suddenly, her heart constricted ((Maybe it was Kairi's heart?)) and gave one painful beat due to something she saw out of the corner of her eye ((And just as quickly the feeling disappeared.)). Something familiar and _spikey_. The kiss broke before it could progress, and the two girls gasped and froze. The brunette peeking into their window was staring, slack jawed and eyes wide, at the two naked girls. For an instant, something Naminé couldn't believe would cross her mind at such a time, she wondered if she was visible to Sora. She obviously was when she saw his eyes dart back and forth between them. For some reason, she didn't feel as embarrassed as she thought she should have at Sora _seeing_ her. One glance in Kairi's direction and she could tell she felt the same.

The three of them stared at each other, the two girls glued to the spot, until Sora's eyes closed slowly, and unexpectedly. His face was oddly serene for a moment, as if he were sleeping, before it distorted slightly and a new face emerged, pulling out of the side of Sora's body on the 'ladder' they were standing on. Before the form even tore itself away from its Somebody Naminé felt what she thought was her _heart_ begin to beat quicker, though of course that was not possible, already recognizing the face before it completely emerged. 'Roxas...' she whispered to herself in a dazed fashion. When his gorgeous eyes opened they were solely trained on her in a way that made her entire body shiver, and the heat between her legs double from what she had felt earlier that night. Kairi seemed to be in the same predicament, and she didn't even need to look over to realize this.

Before a word could escape anyone's mouth the two girls began to cover themselves, suddenly aware of how exposed they were as well as from the cold air drifting into their room from the open window. As soon as they did so the boys seemed to pop out of a trance and red flushed into their cheeks. Something in the boys' gaze changed, making the flushed girls feel a little more at ease. Their countenence softened, and almost beckoned them forth. Their eyes depicted something wild, scared, and anxious.

* * *

Roxas shared a long, meaningful look with Naminé, the same look passing between Kairi and Sora from what he could tell, before both boys swung their legs over the windowsill and entered the very female smelling room. The husky scent set his nerves aflame with desire, every inch, centimeter, and atom of him wanting nothing more than to touch his Naminé. All at once his actions completely differed from Sora's; the two were now on their own turf, so to speak. His clothes were even opposite from his Somebody's, consisting of a pair of white flannel pants and a cotton T-shirt to match.

Deciding the bed was too small for the four of them, he shared a glance with Sora that told him to take the floor. Appearently the brunette already had that in mind and easily took care of it. Naminé watched, her eyes suddenly as innocent as a doe. Had a band of redness, a hint to her own desire, not been evident across her face he would have felt like he was doing something wrong in immediately letting his hand move over her cheek, his form bending down somewhat to look into her face. It was a look that hid nothing. As his hand caressed her cheek, touching the soft tresses that hung over her shoulder as well, Naminé would easily be able to see the love and lust mingling in his gaze. He didn't have to force himself to keep eye contact with her, even if his curious blue eyes did wish to wander a bit.

Soon, he felt Naminé's soft hand grasp his arm and tug it, signalling she wanted him to come up unto the bed with her. The grin on his mouth faultered when he realized he was really going forward with this and he lifted one knee onto the cushion before settling his entire weight on the side of the bed next to his one and only, his hand still touching the side of her face gently. As if on instinct he leaned in and kissed her, their second kiss if memory served, a heated passion coming shortly after she began to kiss him back. His frame relaxed, he didn't even know that he had been stiff ((Besides in a certain area.)), and he slid his legs out from under himself, his body unexpectedly pressing against his lover's bare body. He felt his cock give an evident twitch and he had to keep himself from letting out a surprised moan lest he scare her. Her timid hand trailed down the arm she had never let go and slid to support herself on the bed while she let herself drop deeper and deeper into the kiss they shared.

Feeling his face heat up considerably, Roxas pulled back and finally let his eyes run over Naminé's pale, petite, and yet vuluptuous body. Idly he realized the dress she usually wore did a damn good job of making her curves look homely. Or maybe in the time he had not seen her she had some sort of growth spurt. He almost gulped as his eyes passed her breasts and her flat abdomen. Almost disappointed he pouted, earning a giggle from Naminé, when he looked down towards her center. Her legs were positioned in such a way that when he tried to catch a glimpse of her womanhood it was almost expertly hidden.

He didn't know if Naminé knew what he was thinking, but she caught his attention when she leaned forward, her breasts seeming to move diliberately into his line of vision, and slipped a hand underneath his shirt. Her warm hand rested against his chest as she leaned up into him, placing a rough kiss on his lips, her other hand delving into his darker blonde hair. His eyes took a moment to close, but when they did he kissed her equally as rough, pushing her body to the side and down onto Kairi's bed, and following after her. The joyous giggle that barely escaped her throat encouraged him and he, with the help of her hands ((Something he found rather erotic.)), took off his shirt. A surprising warmth washed through him when their skin first touched, and he was forced to break the kiss as a quiver wracked his body. The feel of skin on skin had an affect on Naminé as well, making her let out a soft gasp. Her warm breath when she exhaled the gasp tickled his neck and sent another shiver through his muscular frame.

Her lips eagarly sought his again, surprising him a bit, but he eagerly succumbed to her again. He forced his tongue out of his mouth and into hers, not hesitating as he might have under other circumstances. He was happy to recieve the same from his lover. Her hands moved over his back, and the thought of her nails scraping his skin made his loins twitch with need. He hoped to whatever higher power there was that she was ready to do this half as much as he was.

Their kiss broke off and the sight he saw when he looked down at her was one he would imprint into his memory, and once it was gone he knew it would be time to die. Roxas was just extreme that way. Naminé's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with obvious love and lust. She breathed in and out short puffs of oxygen that would have shown up in the air if the room had not been so inexplicably hot. Her shoulders were angled in such a way that pressed her perfect breasts together due to the position of her arms on his back, her skin, even though it was warm and flushed, appeared so utterly fair, pure and creamy in the moonlight. And she appeared so completely open to him. He gulped, suddenly feeling inadequet for the angel that lay underneath him.

As if sensing his sudden change in attitude Naminé's eyebrows drew together in obvious concern. Rather than speak and ruin in the quiet mood, and perhaps distract Sora and Kairi to his left, Naminé leaned up and kissed his fears away with a short, loving peck on the cheek. He felt dazed, idly wondering why something so innocent and so downright simple could blow his mind. Looking dumbly at the wall behind Naminé's head when his eyes opened, Roxas tried his best to remember what had distracted him just a moment ago after he first saw Naminé wearing her feelings on her sleeve. Upon feeling an urgent tightening of the blonde girl's arms around him, an insistent reminder of her need, he decided it didn't matter.

Slowly and deliberately at first he started kissing her soft neck, his tongue tasting her just every-so-often until his kisses turned hungry. He felt her slender arms go slack on him, one of her hands moving through his hair as an afterthought when she realized she wasn't doing anything. The realization that she was actually enjoying what he did enough to forget to move made him grin devilishly. No longer abashed as he was earlier, he started to nibble and suckle on the tender flesh of her shoulder and neck, finding a particularly delicious place to focus his attention on. The sound of a small groan coming from her made his groin tighten, and his actions became sloppier.

Roxas finally moved from the spot, his full lips leaving a wet trail of kisses from her shoulder down to her collar bone. He lifted his head, seeing the mark he left behind, and Naminé's beautiful eyes watching him. He gave her a loving smile he knew was returned without having to see it before his eyes traveled down to her chest. The sight of her tightened nipples easily attracted him to them and he gently took her one into his mouth, his tongue gently running over the aereola before he did so. He felt Naminé's back arch into him, egging him on enough to grind the nipple between his teeth, Her legs twitched against him and a stuttered gasp escaped her, sounding like a mix between pain and pleasure.

When he lifted his head again he wasted no time scooting his form down her body just a bit more, his feet hanging off the end of the bed as his chin hovered a short distance over her pussy. His eyes watched her, but her's were now closed, her breathing still somewhat irregular as if from anticipation. It raised his ego a bit and he smirked almost pervertedly, yet oh so lovingly, up at her before he looked down again.

* * *

Just in case there was any doubting it, Kairi's face was red as her hair, flushed with passion and a new kind of embarrassment, at the moment when she finally worked up the courage to completely slip Sora's pajama bottoms off. Her lips, already swollen from kissing the brunette, had parted when a small surprised gasp drifted from them. She wasn't embarrassed that she was now seeing _him_, but embarrassed at just how big _he_ actually was. Books and lectures didn't exactly cut it for the real thing even _if_ the more devious converstaions assured her most boys were the same size when they were ready. Feeling Sora's eyes on her she closed her mouth and looked up, his eyes searching as real embarrasment reddened his already flushed cheeks. They were out of the moonlight and just in front of a small table that held a dimmed light that Kairi kept on before she went to sleep ((Obviously she never quiet made it there on this night.)). In the light she could see his searching eyes, wondering what could have made her stop, his parted lips, the rise and fall of his chest, which seemed so much more powerfull than when they were younger, his muscled abdomen, the likes of which she had just trailed kisses down to were she now gripped, slightly unsteady, the base of his erection. The hole image was hazy in the dimmed light, and added a sensuality that made her skin prickle.

Finally, she was able to give him a sure smile, her cattiness recovered after the day's events. As her head lowered, a bit uncertain but running with her actions full pace as she always would, a small almost disbelieving chuckle came from the keyblade weilder's mouth. His face was a bit nervous, she could tell just before her eyes slid shut, but almost as soon as her lips closed over his head she felt the tremor that ran through his, before now, untouched body. Going on instinct she slid her mouth further down his shaft, feeling his knees quaking to her sides when she took in all she could. Feeling the slight scrape on the back of her throat she nearly panicked and slid halfway back up to regain herself before she gagged and made him think something was wrong. Clenching her throat shut worked and she breathed a sigh around him, continuing her way back down, then up again, repeating the motion clumsily at first then swiftly as her own saliva wet the trail.

Kairi could hear Sora as he hissed, probably trying to keep from moaning as his quaking form lead her to believe he should. After a minute or two of these actions she felt brave enough to open her eyes and look up at the lover she was trying to please. She paused at moment, her lips just barely covering his head, the member pretty much resting against her tongue. Sora's face seemed permanently formed into an expression that looked almost like a wince, his eyelids twitching as he breathed quietly yet quickly out of his mouth. It was interesting seeing the strong subdued. Feeling playful, she smirked against his member and moved her mouth over it again, keeping her head angled upwards so she could watch his reaction. Oddly, it seemed the slight change of where her lower lip was on him made a difference, and it suddenly seemed too intense for him, so much so in fact that he moved from where he had been on his elbows up into a sitting position, his dick fleeing her wet mouth with a wet comical _pop_.

The red-head sat back on her shins, a tad worried but at the same time so completely smug. She couldn't help but grin as a few words tumbled from his lips in an airy fashion as his eyes, which had rolled back, came to focus on her.

"Give me a break, Kairi," Funny how such words could be uttered in so many different ways. Her smile widened as she reminisced.

Kairi barely gave Sora a few seconds to calm down and return her smile to show he was alright before she came over him, straddling his waist were he sat, and kissing him in a passionate way the two of them had come to learn they liked this night. For a few moments Kairi was leading the kiss, her tongue delving into his mouth with a certain vigor, until Sora seemed to come back into himself. His arms, toned from weilding a weapon and fighting for so long, wrapped around her. She could feel his abdomen clench the slightest bit to keep them upright.

With his arms around her Kairi suddenly felt completely protected, as if, even as naked as she was, someone could try to stab her and it would never peirce her flesh. Sora would keep her safe. It was such a profound feeling, being in the loving, protective embrace of the one boy she loved. She almost wanted to cry. Almost. But a whimper did run through her frame, stopping in her throat but not less audible for it. She felt Sora pause for a moment then break away. Her eyes fluttered open to find him watching her, eyebrows drawn together with concern. How like him. She offered him an unabashed smile, and was soon given his goofy, lopsided grin in return which quickly fled to be taken over once again by an expression of love and lust.

Kairi leaned down to give him a kiss again then brought herself up more fully onto her knees. She felt his curious eyes on her as she checked her balance. Then she bit her lip, suddenly at a loss, or perhaps just nervous even though they had already come this far. She sent him a glance that spoke volumes, and felt her heart melt for him once more when she realized he would have everything well in hand to support her upright. Literally.

* * *

As sure has he probably appeared to Kairi anyone would think twice were they able to hear the oppressive pounding of his heart. It wasn't particularly fast, but the beats were powerful and thundered in his head as he guided Kairi up with one hand place firmly on her side and himself inside of her with the other. It was entirely different from having himself inside of her warm mouth. It was still warm, but so snugly fit that his body shuddered with the feel of it. He almost didn't notice how his eyes rolled back in his head and closed as his body twitched with overwhelming satisfaction. Had it not been for a sudden need to see how his lover was fairing he might have forgotten to open is eyes again.

Azure optics opened to find Kairi's palms falling to his chest to support herself. It wasn't a quick action, for they were going slow for now, but it did certainly seem that if they hadn't been placed in time the red-head's body would have toppled over, vertigo totally assualting her senses. Her shoulders were rigid with the feelings that were taking them both over, the feelings which also made his feet tingle and his toes clutch.

And she hadn't even moved yet.

Even if there was probably pain somewhere in her from him being the first to enter her it seemed to have passed quick enough for her insides to squeeze around him deliciously warm after a single jerky movement. What would happen to him when she finally did move?

Sora wasn't even sure if he'd be able to take movement as a man, so to speak. Between the first time entering Kairi's mouth and entering _her_ he already felt near ready to explode. It was normal, he guessed, for a first time, but he hoped straight to Kingdom Hearts he'd be able to hold out long enough for- _Oh dang._

Life, or something like it, seemed to be flooding back into Kairi as her shoulders lost some rigidity and her thigh muscles propelled her upwards and back down again. Her head, which had been bowed for a time, now tilted back and he saw her opened eyes once more. His hands at her sides unconsciously began to help her slowly ascend then descend right after, his mouth hanging dumbly open as he watched the beauty rocking over him. His dumbness didn't last long as his brain processed the pleasure and ecstacy took over his face.

It was then the hushed atmosphere was finally broken, and Sora's cheeks flushed even more than seemed possible.

Kairi's eyes cleared for a moment and a wide smile took her face. Were he not so familiar with her sense of humor Sora might have found the look humiliating, but it was more reassuring than anything else. The small giggle that drifted from her lips at the sound of his unreppressed, embarrassing from his point of view, moan elicited a sheepish chuckle from him before he worked up the gall the claim her lips and once again use his hands to have her moving over him again.

From there a short amount of time elapsed where Sora was sucking air through his nose to keep their lip-lock intact before finally they broke away from one another and he breathed and sighed out his pleasure. He remained in awe at how Kairi was able to move over him, not expertly, for they were new to this, but effectively enough to make him forget where his hands moved and even how to breathe. Every once in a while he'd let out a breath in one large puff and as the interval between the large puffs decreased he knew he was coming close.

* * *

Naminé was clutching tight to him now as he sundered her from the inside, small cries muffled by the crook of his neck she hide the bottom half of her face in. Their bodies were coated lightly with perspiration and everywhere Roxas touched her he seemed to stick. It might have been awkward thrusting into her the way she held him so close, but neither complained as their abdomens came together and apart with small smacking noises thanks to the slight moisture between them.

It just felt so right to hold him close, and as warmth pulled at the bottom of her stomach it only felt all the more right to hold him tighter and tighter until her nails almost dug into his skin. Soon her entire body began to respond in the same manner, feeling as if something undefinable was just within her reach and she would find it in Roxas if she could only hold him as tight as possible. Her abdomen clenched and she could feel her muscles begin to squeeze tighter around him. Her mouth opened wide and she thought for one agonizing moment she might scream. Her legs wove tighter around him and halted his thrusting nearly altogether. Her lover allowed her to push him all the way inside of her and as she felt the base of his erection mash against the inside of her thighs they both tensed together as taut as a bow string.

Until an explosion released them both.

_Rapture._

Minutes later the two were a panting heap of confused limbs. Naminé refused to let go of Roxas, though she didn't really think he wanted to move in the first place, and she reveled in the way his steadily slowing breath played with her bangs.

Warmth was still pulsing between them, but almost as if the light of the moon was cold itself the air that drifted in with its beams cooled the sweat on their skin and made it so they had to clutch each other to remain warm enough above the covers of Kairi's bed. Naminé supposed it would also be unofficially named Sora's bed as well.

Finally coming down off of her cloud, the blonde girl began to feel groggy and a large yawn made her finally break the silence between them. Her half lidded eyes drifted to Roxas who was moving himself up onto his palms over her, probably making ready to slip out of her and lay at her side. She smiled at him and recieved a full-hearted, if tired-looking, grin from the blonde boy as he rolled to her side and pulled her against him. Naminé greatfully nestled against him and allowed her eyes to close, though she wasn't quite sure she would fall asleep so soon until she actually did, right after stroking one hand through his hair and hearing him return her "I love you".

* * *

"I love you too, Naminé," Roxas said as he squeezed her with the strength left in him.

He'd be following her soon enough, he knew, so he took the chance to allow her soft breathing to permeate his mind and help paint the final picture to end the first time he'd lain with her. Naminé was helpful when it came to art like that.

A goofy smile remained plastered on his face, only failing slightly as he fought to keep awake long enough to take in all the sensations in the room. The air was cold because of the cooling perspiration on his flesh and the room all around him was either lit by the moonlight in the window or the lamp next to the bed wich caused the other half of the room to glow a yellow-orange rather than a whitish-blue.

By the sound of it Sora and Kairi were finised as well, but he didn't care to strain his neck over Naminé to get a glimpse of them. The angel in his arms pretty much took all the attention of his eyes anyway, the way her pale skin shown blue in the moonlight agonizingly beautiful to behold.

His eyelids really beginning to droop now, and he being satisfied with the mental picture of this place in time, Roxas decided to get comfortable, or at least more comfortable than he already was as people always seem to shift one last time before finally giving over to sleep. There would be little to miss now as all four of them were immobile and hours would pass before the sun claimed it's place in the sky.

But if Roxas had remained awake long enough he might have felt something interesting where Naminé's chest made contact with his body. A steady, soft and nearly undectable movement curiously reminiscent of a beating drum.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, thank you for reading! Here's a quick overview of the plot I had in mind to continue off of this. I'm not exactly sure where I want to go in the end, but basically after Naminé and Roxas's little "out of body experience" I would like to have it so the two of them cannot re-enter their Somebodies, that being because hearts have manifested themselves inside of them. Of course, these random kids running around that no one else but Riku know about will raise a few eyebrows for a bit. Aside from that, I'm thinking that Mickey may want to have them tested while the four of them are too embarrassed to mention that before the change they had had sex. Just a thought really. Thank you for readin this as well. 


End file.
